Hanami (I'll Show You The Beautiful World)
by scarletGREMORY
Summary: Sakura, sesuai dengan namanya adalah bunga yang indah. Bunga yang selalu ditunggu kedatangannya oleh si pohon –pemiliknya- jika bunga itu tidak ada itu sama saja pohon itu sama dengan pohon-pohon yang lain yang tidak memiliki status seperti layak nya pohon berdaun hijau biasa. Seperti itu lah kehidupan Sasuke saat ini, ia sedang menunggu Sakura nya kembali. Kembali layak nya bunga
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_Sakura, sesuai dengan namanya adalah bunga yang indah. Bunga yang selalu ditunggu kedatanannya oleh si pohon –pemiliknya- jika bunga itu tidak ada itu sama saja pohon itu sama dengan pohon-pohon yang lain yang tidak memiliki status seperti layak nya pohon berdaun hijau biasa._

_Seperti itu lah kehidupan Sasuke saat ini, ia sedang menunggu Sakura nya kembali. Kembali layak nya bunga Sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah._

_._

_._

_._

**Hanami /(I'll Show You The Beautiful World)**

"Aku berangkat dulu Sakura" ucap seorang laki-laki berusia 22 tahun kepada istrinya yang hanya diam tidak menjawabnya sambil duduk menghadap jendela kaca yang pandangannya langsung terhubung kehalaman depan.

"Laki-laki itu –Uchiha Sasuke- yang sudah resmi menjadi suami Haruno Sakura –Uchiha Sakura- dua tahun lalu. Bagi Sasuke ini adalah hal biasa, didiamkan oleh Sakura walaupun terkadang terdapat rasa sakit dihatinya tetapi baginya cukup berada disamping Sakura sudah membuatnya bahagia dan bisa dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura dan 'cup' dia mencium pipinya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura bergeming sedikitpun dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat kau tidak perlu menungguku" ucap nya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Jaa ne" Sambungnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melihat kearah luar jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Teme! Oy Teme!" terdengar suara laki-laki yang sangat dikenali oleh Sasuke dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto sahabat baiknya dan juga wakil presdir dari perusahaan Uchiha Company milik Sasuke ini.  
>"Ada apa? Kau berisik sekali baka!" ucapnya kesal, pasalnya ia baru saja sampai di kantor tetapi disambut dengan suara cempreng sahabatnya ini.<p>

"Ini! lihat ini! Naruto meyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia bawa.

"Coba lihat, Juu Corp menyetujui kerjasama dengan kita, itu artinya proyek pembangunan cabang perusahaan kita di Kyoto bisa dilaksanankan Sasuke! Dan pastinya nanti akan banyak perusahaan yang ingin bekerjasama dengan kita dan tentu saja itu akan membuat saham perusahaan ini bertambah" serunya sangat senang, tentu saja Juu Corp adalah perusahaan besar dan tidak sembarangan perusahaan yang bisa disetujui untuk bekerjasama dengan mereka dan itu membuat Naruto sangat senang karena ia berhasil membujuk pihak Juu Corp untuk bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Company"

"Bagaimana Teme aku hebat kan hahaha" Naruto tertawa girang sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke, tapi sayang nya lawan bicaranya tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hn? Hanya hn?! Cih ada apa dengan reaksi mu itu Sasuke?" tanya nya kesal "Apa ini karena Sakura-chan lagi?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya begitulah" jawabnya lesu.

"Teme bersabarlah aku yakin suatu saat nanti Sakura-chan yang dulu akan kembai" ucapnya membuat Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. "Dan akan aku nantikan pertengkaranmu dengannya seperti dulu lagi" ledeknya disertai dengan cengiran khas nya. Tanpa disadari ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke senang, dia tau bahwa Naruto adalah sahabatnya yang terbaik.

"Naruto apa persiapan untuk meeting sore ini sudah selesai?" Ucap Sasuke mengaihkan ke topik pekerjaan.

"Oh iya persiapannya sudah siap sejak kemarin malam dan juga sepertinya pihak dari Inuzuka Group akan terlambat 30 menit karena ada pengunduran jadwal penarbangan pesawat yang akan mereka naiki" jelasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sambil menunggu mereka kita adakan rapat untuk membahas soal keberhasilan kerjasama kita dengan Juu Corp" uap Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju ruangannya.

"Yokai!"

.

.

.

"Ah ohayo Sakura-sama" ucap seorang pelayan di kediaman Uchiha dia adalah Ayame, Ayame adalah seorang pelayan dirumah ini dan dia adalah pelayan pribadi Sakura karena sejak Sakura kecil Ayame sudah menjadi pelayannya.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Sarapan hari ini cukup sederhana hanya beberapa lapis pancake dan susu hangat juga ada buah-buahan segar yang sudah tersedia diatas meja.

"Silahkan dinikmati makanannya Sakura-sama" ucap Ayame saat Saukra sudah duduk di kursinya. Sakura melihat kearah kursi yang ada dihadapannya, ya kursi untuk Sasuke –suaminya- dan disana masih ada pancake yang sepertinya tidak disentuh sama sekali hanya terlihat gelas yang kosong yang sepertinya hanya itu yang Sasuke sentuh. Ayame yang melihat Sakura seakan mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Sasuke-sama sepertinya terburu-buru tadi jadi beliau hanya meminum jus tomatnya" jelas Ayame kepada Sakura dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Sakura.

"Dan juga Sasuke-sama bilang kalau beliau akan pulang terlambat jadi anda tidak perlu menunggunya" jelasnya lagi dan lagi-lagi hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kecil Sakura. Ayame yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Baiklah Sakura-sama kalau beitu saya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya dulu. Permisi" setelah meminta ijin Ayame pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya, meningalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam menatap kosng kursi yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

'Brakk' suara meja yang digebrak tiba-tiba membuat yang pemilik meja itu terkejut.

"Heh pantat ayam lihat ini!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sambil menyodorkankertas hasil ujian fisika miliknya.

"Lihat baik-baik aku mendapatkan nilai A+ hahaha" tertawanya sombong karena bangga dengan hasil yang ia dapat, sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Bagaimana tuan Uchiha hari ini aku yang menang" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau jangan terlalu senang Haruno" Balasnya sambil menyeringai "Aku tidak kalah oleh mu Pinky" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan hasil ulangannya.

"A-apa ini?! A++?!" Sakura terkejut melihat nilai ulangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Ku pikir kali ini kau lah yang kalah nyonya Haruno" sindirnya membuat Sakura kesal.

"A-apa? Tidak! Mana ada nilai seperti ini, A+ adalah nilai terbaik mana ada nilai A++ KAU PASTI BERBOHONG!"

"Bohong bagaimana? Kau lihat sendiri kan ini A++ berarti aku ini adalah terbaik dari yang terbaik jadi.." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga sakura."Kau lah yang kalah U-chi-ha Sa-ku-ra" ucap nya disertai dengan seringainya.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung saja blushing seketika dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan! Dasar Sasuke Teme!  
>"..me"<p>

"Temee!"

"TEMEEE!" suara Nruto membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya ia sangat kelelahan sehabis meeting dengan Inuzuka Group dan sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang belum selesai. Sasuke merasa sedih karena tau bahwa tadi itu hanya mimpi, mimpi kenangan indah bersama Sakura dimasa lalu dimana Sakura masih Sakura yang dulu, Sakura yang ceria dan mungkin sedikit menyebalkan untuk Sasuke abaikan.

"Kau sepertinya lelah sekali Teme, pulang lah aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini" ucap Naruto sambil mengetik dokumen yang belum selesai.

"Tidak, aku masih bisa mengerjakannya"

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu, pulanglah ini sudah sangat larut apa kau tidak khawatir dengan Sakura-chan bagaimana kalau dia masih menunggu mu sampai selarut ini?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

Sasuke yang mengetahui sekarang sudah sangat larut khawatir kalau yang dikatakan Naruto benar bahwa Sakura masih menungunya. Pasal nya Sakura juga pernah menunggu Sasuke yang pada saat itu pulang pukul setengah dua belas malam.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto? Kau tak apa mengerjakannya sendiri?"

"Heh kau meremehkan ku Teme? Serahkan saja padaku sudah kau pulang saja sana" ucap nya meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hn baiklah terima kasih" ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu Naruto dan pergi dari ruangannya. Saat Sasuke sudah keluar Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

"Hinata-chaan aitakattaaaa huweee"

.

.

.

"Tadaima.." ucap laki-laki berambut emo –Sasuke- saat tiba dirumahnya.

"Okaeri Sasuke-sama" jawab pelayan rumah itu, Ayame yang sepertinya belum terlelap dimalam yang sudah sangat larut ini.

"Kau belum tidur Ayame?" tanya nya sambil melepaskan sepatu yang dipakainya.

"Belum tuan, a-anoo Sakura-sama masih menunggu tuan dikamar nya jadi saya harus menjaga Sakura-sama" jelasnya membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Sakura belum tidur? Bukankah tadi pagi sudah kubilang kalau dia tidak harus menunggu ku?"

"Saya sudah mengatakannya dan membujuknya tuan, tetapi Sakura-sama bersikeras menunggu tuan" Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Ayame, ada perasaan senang dan juga khawatir di hatinya.

"Baiklah terima kasih, tidur lah aku yang akan mengurus Sakura sekarang" titahnya dan langsung melangkah menuju kamar nya yang berada di lantai dua.

.

.

Sasuke sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya lalu ia membuka pintunya, saat pintunya sudah terbuka terlihatlah sosok sang isteri yang sedang menatap kosong kearah luar jendela.

"Sakura" Sasuke memanggilnya dengan lembut dan Sakura yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"tanya nya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak usah menunggu ku, kau tau kan sekarang sudah jam berapa?" sakura yang di tanya oleh Sasuke hanya memandang lurus kearah Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Sakura? Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, bagaimana kalau kau.."

"Lama" Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam karena mendengar suara Sakura, ia tidak percaya apakah barusan Sakura benar-benar bicara?

"S-Sakura"

"Lama" tidak salah lagi ia pasti tidak salah dengar Sakura memang bicara, setelah 2 tahun lamanya Sakura terdiam hari ini, saat ini Sakura bicara dan Sasuke lah yang pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Lama" ucapnya lagi sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Sasuke. Sasuke memluk Sakura sangat erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"G-gomen" suata Sasuke bergetar ia tak bisa lagi membendung air mata yang entah mengapa mengalir begitu saja dari matanya.

"G-gomen Sakura, a-aku tak akan pulang terlambat lagi" ucap nya dengan rasa bahagia yang sangat besar dengan linangan air mata yang mengenai bahu Sakura menandakan Sasuke benar-benar bahagia.

**To be Continue**

**Ohayoo aku kembali dengan fic baru ku ^^**

**Yaa memang aku ini keterlaluan fic yang lain belum selesai malah bikin fic yg baru, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau aku emang udh dapet ide mau nya langsung bikin dari pada nanti ide nya pergi lagi ._.**

**Buat yang lagi nunggu lanjutan My Fiancee tenaangg sebentar lagi chap baru aku publish! *YEEEYYY!* **

**Kalau buat pembaca The Princess and The Dragon bersabar yaa :3**

**Oh iya di fic ini temen2 aku juga ikut terlibat buat bantuin aku bikin judul nya, hehe gomen ngerepotin mereka sampe tengah malem dan pagi2 buta jga aku udh bikin mereka pusing :v**

**Buat fic ini aku gak bias janji bisa update kilat mungkin 1 bulan 1 chap biar greget :'v *langsung digebukin -_-**

**Yosh intinya silahkan dinikmati saja :D**

**DAANN DITUNGGU REVIEW NYAA XD**

**_Special Thanks :_**

**_Desy Wulandari, Tria Legina, Ayu Wulandari :*_**


	2. Chapter 2

Suara nyanyian burung menyambut pagi hari. Sasuke Uchiha yang masih terlelap merasa terusik dengan sinar matahari yang menyilaukannya.

"Ukh" desahnya sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, ia melihat kesebelahnya yang dimana tadi malam ada Sakura disana tapi sepertinya Sakura sudah bangun lebih awal darinya. Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar melihat jam yang ada disamping ranjangnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui kalau sekarang sudah pukul 07.20 pagi.

"Sial" rutuknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Saat ini sakura dan Ayame sedang menyiapkan sarapan bersama. Awalnya Ayame terkejut karena Sakura yang membuat sarapan pagi ini, tapi setelah dipikir-dipikir ini merupakan kemajuan dari kondisi Sakura sebelumnya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-sama" ucap Ayame saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga sambil merapihkan dasinya yang masih berantakan dan bisa dilihat juga rambutnya yang belum tertata rapih.

Selamat pagi Ayame, Sakura" jawabnya.

"Silahkan Tuan sarapannya sudah siap" ucap Ayame dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Sasuke berjalan kearah meja makan dan mengambil gelas yang berisi jus tomat kesukaannya dan dalam sekejap jus itu habis diminumnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak sarapan aku harus segera kekantor, aku sudah sangat terlambat" jelasnya dan langsung bergegas pergi kekantor. Ayame melihat kearah Sakura yang saat ini terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa.

"Tunggu Sasuke-sama" panggil ayame menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"E-ettoo.."  
>Sasuke bingung melihat gelagat Ayame dan tak lama kemudian ia melihat kearah Sakura.<p>

"Astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa" ucap Sasuke dan mendekat kearah Sakura 'cup' Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dan berpamitan padanya.

"Aku berangkat dulu Sakura" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. Setelah berpamitan pada Sakura ia bergegas pergi tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti karena Sakura menarik lengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat Sakura menahan lengannya. Sakura tak kunjung menjawab ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya membuat Sasuke bingung dan bertanya ke Ayame.

"Ayame sebenarnya ada apa?"

"A-noo Sasuke-sama mungkin Sakura-sama hanya ingin anda sarapan pagi ini" jelas Ayame.  
>Setelah mendengar itu Sasuke langsung menghadap ke Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.<p>

"Maaf Sakura hari ini aku tidak bisa sarapan bersamamu , tapi aku janji besok kita akan sarapan bersama" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil nyatanya saat ini Sakura terlihat sangat sedih.

"Sakura..."

"A-anoo...Sasuke-sama.."

"Hn?"

"Gomen. Sebenarnya hari ini Sakura-sama yang membuat sarapannya jadi tolong sarapanlah dulu Sasuke-sama" jelasnya.

Sasuke terkejut mengetahui hal itu dan langsung menatap kearah Sakura yang masih tertunduk memegang lengan Sasuke.

"Benar kau yang membuatnya?" tanyanya dan dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Sakura. Setelah mendapat jawab dari Sakura entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat senang karena ini kali pertama Sakura membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan tentu saja sebuah senyuman gembira menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan" ucapnya kepada Sakura dan membuat Sakura menatap kearahnya seolah ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.  
>'Tuk' Sasuke menepuk kecil kening sakura dengan kedua jarinya.<p>

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ayo kita sarapan" lanjutnya dan menggandeng Sakura menuju meja makan.

Dimeja makan sudah tersedia nasi goreng dengan ekstra tomat buatan Sakura. Walaupun bisa dibilang cukup sederhana tapi bagi Sasuke ini adalah sarapan yang paling istimewa.

"Ittadakimasu" suapan pertama masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh harap saat Sasuke mengunyah makanannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Tuan?" tanya Ayame mewakili Sakura.  
>Sasuke melirik kearah Ayame dan Sakura secara bergantian sambil mengunyah makanannya secara perlahan.<p>

"Asin" jawabnya singkat membuat Sakura tertunduk malu dan sedih.  
>Sebenarnya Sasuke juga tak tega mengatakan itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini juga demi kebaikan Sakura toh siapa tau dengan begini Sakura akan membuatkan sarapan untuknya lagi.<p>

"Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Sakura-sama memasak jadi agak sedikit asin" jelas Ayame sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Sepertinya kau harus sering memasak Sakura" Sasuke kembali menyuapkan nasi goreng buatan Sakura kedalam mulutnya sambil tertawa pelan karena mendengar dengusan kecil dari Sakura.

...

"Otou-san huweee..." seorang gadis kecil menangis di dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang ayah sambil mengelus kepala puterinya.

"Onii-chan merusak boneka ku.. hiks" rengek anak itu membuat sang ayah mendengus lelah.

"Baiklah Otou-san akan menegur kakakmu" sang ayah langsung pergi mencari puteranya.

Setelah beberapa menit ia mencari terlihatlah seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tidur memunggunginya.

"Dasar dia malah asik tidur" ucapnya pelan, ia langsung mendekati puteranya itu dan menggoyangjan bahu anaknya supaya bangun.

"Hei bangunlah .." ucapnya membangun puteranya. Tapi sepertinya anaknya itu tertidur pulas karena tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Hei bangun..!" masih tak ada jawaban.

"Hei bangun!"

"...bangun!"

"HEI NARUTO BANGUUNN!"

"Huwaaaa!" Naruto terkejut dan langsung terjatuh dari kursinya. Bisa dilihat saat ini wajahnya masih sangat kusut dan ada jejak air liur yang berada dipipinya.

"Ittaii... Teme bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku!" omelnya sambil mengelus kepala belakangnya yang terasa sakit akibat berciuman langsung dengan lantai.

" kau tak bangun dari tadi ya mau tak mau aku harus berteriak kan?" jawabnya enteng.

"Tch padahal aku tadi bermimpi sangat indah" ucapnya lesu sambil kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Aku bermimpi mempunyai 2 orang anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan anak perempuan ku itu sangat manis mirip sekali dengan Hinata-chan" jelasnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Anak?" tanya Sasuke sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Iya! Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ini pertanda kalau aku akan segera mempunyai anak?!" tanya Naruto antusias. Wajar saja karena 2 bulan lalu mereka baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan yang cukup mewah jadi mimpi yang dialami Naruto sekarang membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Hmm mungkin iya mungkin tidak" jawab Sasuke ambigu sambil meletakkan shopping bag yang berisi setelan jas kerja untuk Naruto karena semalaman Naruto menginap dikantor.

"Hei Teme jawab yang benaarr!"

...

Sore ini Ayame dan Sakura sedang berbelanja bahan makanan di swalayan yang tak begitu jauh dari rumah mereka. Awalnya Ayame tidak yakin untuk mengajak Sakura tapi karena melihat sikapnya belakangan ini ia mencoba untuk mengajak Sakura belanja bersama dan tanpa diduga Sakura menyetujui ajakannya.

"Sakura-sama saya ingin membeli beberapa buah disana apa tidak apa-apa jika anda sendirian memilih sayurannya?" tanya Ayame saat sedang memilih beberapa sayuran bersama Sakura untuk makan malam nanti.

"Hm" jawabnya pelan disertai anggukan kepala yang menandakan ia setuju.  
>Saat mendapat persetujuan dari Sakura Ayame langsung pergi untuk mengambil beberapa buah-buahan di tempat yang ia lihat tadi.<p>

Tak lama setelah Ayame pergi datang seorang gadis cantik yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura...-san?" gadis itu memanggil nama Sakura ragu.  
>Sakura menengok kearah sumber suara itu dan menatapnya seakan bertanya -siapa anda?-<p>

"Ah gomen, perkenalkan nama saya Karin teman 'dekat' Sasuke-kun" ucapnya sambil menekankan kalimat 'dekat' dan juga menggunakan sulfiks 'kun' membuat Sakura mendelik tak suka.

"Tak ku sangka seorang rapunzel akan keluar dari istananya" sindirnya kepada Sakura sambil mengambil beberapa sayuran dan menaruhnya kedalam keranjang belanjanya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau disini berbelanja bahan makanan ini untuk kau masak sendiri dan memberikannya ke Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum remeh kearah Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menjadi seorang isteri yang layak untuknya? Apa kau tidak berpikir kau sudah sangat terlambat Nona Uchiha" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman licik yang terlukis diwajahnya. dan Sakura hanya diam menyerap kata demi kata yang dikontarkan oleh Karin.

"Tolong kau pahami Sakura-san. Kau telah menelantarkannya selama 2 tahun. Apa kau pikir Sasuke-kun bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi? Ditambah lagi sampai saat ini kau belum memberikannya seorang anak. Tch dibanding dengan kau yang hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa membalas ucapanku Sasuke-kun pasti akan lebih memilihku" ucapnya sambil memilin helaian rambutnya. Sakura masih setia mendengarkan ucapan Karin yang berada dihadapannya.  
>Karin maju satu langkah untuk mendekat kearah Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura terbelalak dan diam membatu.<p>

"Aku rasa Sasuke-kun akan segera meninggalkanmu Ha-ru-no-san" bisiknya sambil berseringai dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam karena ucapannya.

"Sakura-sama aku sudah mendapatkan buahnya, apa anda sudah selesai memilih sayurannya?" tanya Ayame yang baru saja tiba setelah mendapatkan buah yang ia cari.  
>Ayame tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Sakura baik itu berupa anggukan atau gumaman singkat dari Sakura. Sakura hanya diam mematung membelakangi Ayame membuatnya seeikit khawatir.<p>

"Sakura-sama?" Ayame menepuk bahu sakura pelan dan betapa terkejutnya setelah ia mendapatkan respon yang tak terduga dari Sakura.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"Sakura menjerit keras sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"S-Sakura-sama anda kenapa?!" Ayame mulai panik melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini dan ditambah dengan tatapan ngeri dari orang-orang yang melihat Sakura.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sakura masih saja menjerit tak karuan sampai akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan seketika.

...

Mobil Lambhorgini dark blue melaju sangat cepat mengabaikan kendaraan lain yang hampir tertabrak olehnya. Sasuke Uchiha sudah tak memperdulikan keselamatannya lagi yang ia pikirkan hanyalah keadaan Sakura saat ini. Sasuke yang sedang bekerja tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari Ayame tentang Sakura yang tiba-tiba berteriak histeris dan jatuh pingsan. Sasuke langsung saja bergegas pulang untung saja pekerjaannya hari ini tak terlalu banyak jadi ia tak usah merepotkan Naruto seperti kemarin.

'Brakkk'

Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di kediamannya langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Dimana Sakura?!" tanyanya pada Ayame yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sakura-sama berada dikamarnya sejak kejadian sore tadi dia mengurung dirinya dikamar"

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai ia seperti itu?!" Sasuke bertanya kepada Ayame dengan nada tinggi, bukan karena kesal dengan Ayame melainkan karena ia khawatir dengan Sakura. Dan Ayame tau itu.

"Saya tidak tau Tuan, Sakura-sama tiba-tiba berteriak dan jatuh pingsan" jelas Ayame pada Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Saat ia sampai dan masuk kedalam kamar terlihat sosok sang iseri yang sedang menangis dikasur sambik menekuk lututnya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura dan memegang bahu Sakura. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat Sakura tiba-tiba menepis kedua tangannya.

"S-Sakura? Ada apa..?" sekali lagi, Sasuke mencoba untuk mendekati sakura tapi Sakura tetap bergerak menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sakura kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa kau membenciku? Apa aku telah berbuat salah padamu? " tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir bercampur sedih. Dan Sakura hanya tetap menjauh sambil menangis seperti sebelumnya.

"Baiklah aku tak akan mendekatimu lagi. Tapi tolong katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu sore tadi?" tanyanya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang tak jauh dari Sakura.  
>Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia hanya menangis. Sasuke merasa tak berguna saat ini, ia tak tau apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang.<p>

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menjawab. Aku akan pergi sekarang" Sasuke yang hendak pergi tiba-tiba terhenti karena lengannya ditahan oleh Sakura. Dan-

'Grep'

Sakura memeluk Sasuke, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke bisa mendengarkan isak tangis Sakura dan juga ia bisa merasakan bahu Sakura yang bergetar.

Cukup lama Sakura menangis di pelukannya sampai akhirnya Sakura mulai berhenti menangis.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura berusaha menenangkannya.

"...Aku...takut.." jawab Sakura dengan suara lemah.

"Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap Sakura.  
>Sakura tidak menjawab ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendesah lemah saat Sakura tak mau menjawabnya, sebenarnya ia ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura tapi karena melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini ia hanya bisa membiarkannya saja. Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura lagi hingga Sakura kembali menatapnya.<p>

"Mau ke taman?"

...

Dan disinilah Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan santai ditaman yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Udara malam ini cukuo dingin membuat Sasuke dan Sakura harus mengenakan sweater agar mereka tetap hangat. tapi tak sehangat genggaman tangan Sasuke untuk Sakura.

"Malam yang indah bukan?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang masih setia berada dilangit malam.  
>Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke menatap bintang-bintang yang ada dilangit.<p>

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab oleh anggukan lemah dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi ku harap kau tidak apa-apa" ucapnya sambil berjalan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan tentu saja membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat sakura menghentikan langkahnya.  
>Sakura hanya mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sasuke dan mendekat kearahnya.<p>

"S-Sasuke.." Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan suara pelan tapi tetap terdengar ditelinga Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura?" jawabnya sambil menghadap kearah Sakura.

"Kau...tak akan pergi kan?" tanyanya membuat sasuke bingung.

"Pergi? Apa maksudmu Sakura? Memangnya aku mau pergi kemana?"

"K-kau... tak akan meninggalkan ku an?" tanya Sakura lagi dan suara nya semakin bergetar.

"Sakura aku.."

"Aku tau.. aku.. hiks... aku menyusahkanmu tapi.. tapi k-kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.." Sakura kembali menangis dihadapan Sasuke membuat Sasuke semakin sedih dan khawatir.

"Sakura.." Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura agar menatap kearahnya.

"Sakura dengarkan aku. Kau tak pernah sekalipun menyusahkan ku. Aku selalu bahagia bisa berada disisimu Sakura" Ucap Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura. Dan sialnya air matanya sudah menguap dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"B-benarkah ? hiks.. kau..tidak bohong kan Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi masih dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak aku tidak bohong. Aku selalu bahagia bisa berada disisimu, aku sangat bahagia bisa memilikimu. Aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" jelasnya dihadapan Sakura, air matanya pun ikut mengalir bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Sakura juga semakin deras mengeluarkan air matanya karena bahagia mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih.."

Malam ini hanya itu yang bisa Sakura ucapkan di dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke.

**To be Continue**

**-Author Corner-**

**Halooo :D *ditimpukk* :"v**

**Gomeennnnnnn bilangnya 1 bulan malah 2 bulan T^T**

**Entah lah aku harus kasih alasan apalagi ke kalian. Saya author yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya sepertinya ._.**

**Pasti udah pada bosen dengerin ocehan aku :v yaudah deh kita lanjut bales review aja ya ._. **

**Hanazono yuri: iya udah dilanjut, gomeenn telaatt T^T**

**Shinohara Akari: udah dulanjuutt :D review lagi yaa xD/**

**Prince ice cheery: nanti pasti dijelasin kok Sakura kenapa :D baca terus yaa :D**

**Suket alang alang: Sakura gak gila kok, nanti pasti dijelasin penyebab Sakura bisa kayak gini :D**

**mii-chanchan2: iya ini udah dilanjuutt XD**

**DobeGrandtee: Naruhina? Nanti ya grand kalo semua fic udah selesai xp hehe**

**Mantika mochi: penasaran? Baca terus yaaa :D**

**Balqis980: siiipp udah di lanjut nih :D**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review, buat silent reader aku tunggu loh review nya.. :D**

**_ScarletGREMORY_**


End file.
